Kevin Sidney (Earth-1081)
Real Name: Kevin Sydney Nicknames: No known nicknames Former Aliases: Changeling Other Current Aliases: No other known current aliases __TOC__ Status Occupation: Adventurer, reality traveler Legal Status: Citizen of the U.S.A. Identity: Publicly known Marital Status: Single Known Relatives: Unnamed (mother, deceased), Edward Sydney (father, deceased) Group Affiliation: Exiles; formerly his reality's version of the Avengers, X-Men, New Mutants Base of Operations: Mobile Origin Morph is a mutant, born with his special abilities that developed during puberty. Place of Birth: Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Known relatives: unnamed mother (deceased), father First Appearance: Exiles #1 History Hardly ever serious, Morph attempts to liven up otherwise tense situations with mindless banter, a defence mechanism he created to cope with the loss of his mother from lung cancer at a young age (leaving him with a hatred of cigarettes), and the hardships he faced while living with his father. Not much else is known about Morph's early years. He has revealed little about his past, except for his involvement with his Earth's Avengers, X-Men, and New Mutants. Morph is a hero from a parallel world who was a member of not only the X-Men, but also the Avengers. Unique son of loving parents, in his universe Morph, a shapeshifter, managed early on to use his powers, and so giving everyone what they wanted from him. A fairly good baseball player, a friend, a good student. Morph always used his power to keep everyone at ease with him, being at ease with someone as himself only with his parents. When his mother passed on, Morph tried in every way to cheer up his emotional distraught father, who, unable to let his suffering go, choose to enroll his son to a boarding school, that luckily happened to be the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning. Able to cheer up his fellow friends, the X-Men, he became their field leader, and soon became the most loved Avenger of his universe. Then the mysterious Timebroker appeared to him, explaining to him that he had become unhinged from time as a chain of events had caused his realities as he knew it to change. In that new reality a wounded Morph has become unable to mantain his form, and slipped in coma, being only a white muddy substance in Beast's lab. Hoping to save his own future, he became a member and the comic relief of the Exiles, a group of universe-hopping heroes trying to save realities from ripples and alteration. He soon befriended the mutant Sunfire, although in a loving platonic relation, accepting the lesbian nature of her friend. He always took care of her, and her death left him emotionally wrecked. Morph has been a constant member of the Exiles. Morph recently helped the team take down Proteus by impersonating the Maestro and weakening Proteus with a steel strip in his head. Morph went to take down Proteus but Proteus knocked the steel plate out of his head and took over Morph's body. He is currently roaming around the multiverse possessed by Proteus. Due to the adaptive nature of Morph's body, the presence of Proteus does not burn out his metabolism. Characteristics Height: 5'10" (Variable) Weight: 175Ibs (Variable) Eyes: White, no pupils Hair: Bald Skin Color: White Unusual Features: No apparent nose Powers Strength Level: Strength level unknown. Known Powers: Omnimorph: He is composed of unstable molecules, which gives him the ability to shapeshift. His powers seem only limited by his great imagination and sense of humor. He can transform body parts and is a natural mimic of voices and sounds. He can change the chemical composition of his body into a gas or liquid. He is able to fly: in the past he has formed wings and thrusters, however in at least one instance he has shown the ability to fly through sheer force of will. He can also change his color, stretch, contract, extort, compress, and expand his body. *'High Resistance': Due to Morph's genetic make-up he is extremely durable and resistant to physical damage. He is much more susceptible to energy based attacks. *'Amorphous Recovery': The flexible molecules that comprise Morph's body are able to split and fuse back together, allowing him to survive injuries such as dismemberment. However, this process takes time and becomes more ardurous when Morph is recovering from a burn wound or damage imposed by radiation. *'Scentless': The substance that makes up his physical composition is odorless and emits no scent, making it impossible to track him. Known Abilities: No known abilities. Miscellaneous Equipment: No known equipment. Transportation: No known transportation. Weapons: No known weapons. Alternate Reality Morphs On Earth-616 there was a member of the First Line during the 1980s called Morph; little is known about him (her? / it?), and other than the name, there appears to be no connection with this Morph. The Earth-616 counterpart to this Morph was a criminal called the Changeling, who first appeared in X-Men I #35 (1967), and was second in command of Factor Three, under the "Mutant Master". This Kevin Sidney is never known to have used the alias Morph, but shared the same powers as his counterpart, but with a radically different personality. Having betrayed the Mutant Master upon learning he was really an alien intending to wipe out mankind, normals and mutants alike, the Changeling later came to Professor Xavier to reveal he was dying from cancer and only had a few months to live. Xavier was, at the time, preparing to go into isolation to prepare to battle the Z'Nox, alien invaders he sensed approaching the Earth. He asked the Changeling to impersonate him during his absence, a request which the shapeshifter agreed to. Shortly after Changeling heroically died battling Grotesk; of the X-Men, only Marvel Girl knew of his deception, and she was sworn not to tell her teammates. Changeling was buried by the X-Men still wearing Xavier's form. Years later the voodoo master Black Talon would bring him back as a zombie, one of the undead mutant group Talon dubbed the "X-Humed", and sent to battle the She-Hulk; even undead, Changeling was unwilling to have his sacrifice sullied, and he resisted the Talon's control, taking on the form of Elvis Presley to provide She-Hulk with a distraction at a vital moment. After this he returned to the grave. In the Age of Apocalypse(AOA) reality, a Morph resembling the Exiles counterpart appears. His baseline appearance was a humanoid with a white, nearly featureless face, but an early piece of dialogue mentioned his former appearance and name, confirmed the connection between Morph and Changeling that fans of the cartoon had long suspected. The Morph in the AOA universe was quite different from his predecessor. He was insanely humorous, even in the face of danger, and could never keep from annoying his team-mates. The Exiles' Morph is closest in looks and personality to the AoA one, though his history, team affiliation, and costume are different. Morph In Other Media The first time we saw a "Kevin Sydney" Morph was in "X-Men: The Animated Series", a cartoon series that aired during the '90s. Though he used the Morph name, his unshapeshifted appearance matched the 616 Changeling. Morph was a member of the X-Men, and seemingly died in the first episode. He later returned as a vengeful agent of Mister Sinister angry with the X-Men for leaving him behind, though he fought his dark side and eventually helped his former teammates. Morph eventually was sent to Muir Island for treatment. When he returned to the X-Men his first mission with them involved the Sentinels once more. Morph was filled with fear of having to face the beings that once tried to kill him. However Morph eventually overcame his fear and even managed to destroy Master Mold. He once again left the X-Men after this mission feeling that he wasn't ready to be a hero once again. Notes & Trivia * Recommended Readings * Exiles (Ongoing series) Related Articles * Exiles See Also * Character Gallery: * Appearances of * Quotations by External Links * References * Mutant High ---- Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Secret Identity Category:Living Characters